


天生一对

by sandeery0916



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22616347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandeery0916/pseuds/sandeery0916
Relationships: 于斌/郑繁星, 斌星
Kudos: 7





	天生一对

古风向。斌x星

【关键词：略捆绑play / 嫁衣 / 半强制爱 】  
【若触到雷点请及时退避谢谢，不接受任何ky&批评。】

-云鬓花颜金步摇 / 芙蓉帐暖度春宵①

＊

夜色如墨。

烛影摇红，红帐暖。

室内鲜红色的纱幔随风翻舞，摇动着案上燃着的烛火，似有若无地拂动着床上那一抹红影。

郑繁星昏昏沉沉地醒过来，映入眼帘的便是一大片触目惊心的红色，眼睛被莫名束缚着，伸手扯下蒙住双眼的红绸，坐起身，入眼又是满目的红——

红色的纱帐挂满了床围，分外闪光夺目的珠帘亦是红色在灯光下随风飘动，床头的红烛还在燃烧，跳动的火苗像是自己此刻不安的心跳声。

郑繁星顾不上多想，拖着酸软的身躯下了床，连鞋也忘了穿就直奔门口去，赤裸的双足踩在冰凉的地面上让他倒吸一口凉气。

郑繁星想要打开门却怎么也打不开，便只好重重拍着门，边喊着，"开门啊，有人吗？来人啊……开门啊……有人吗？有人吗？……救命啊……"

对着门外喊了半天，回应他的只有寂寥的夜色。拍了门也砸了窗，全都纹丝不动。

郑繁星呼吸一滞，一颗柔心就这样落了地。生生觉得自己这回是真的栽了，莫名其妙被人锁在这新房是怎么回事？脑海里还在回想着平时日自己安分守己，从未得罪过任何人……要捉弄折磨自己锁在柴房不就完事了，关在这里又是作何解释……

郑繁星背靠着门一点点滑下来，最后瘫坐在地上。头一低，目光这才落到自己身穿的衣服上。郑繁星被吓得愣住，里外看了个遍，都是红色……不由自主地抱住双腿，蜷缩在一起，一个前所未有的可怕念头在心头滋生。

这难道是嫁衣？郑繁星脸一白，惨白的脸色和鲜红的衣服形成明显的对比。红色的里衣，外面是层层纱衣还点缀着金边的花朵，丝丝缕缕从头到脚，连裙摆都折成好看的弧度，遮住了他颤抖的脚踝。

缓了片刻，郑繁星起身，跌跌撞撞地迈开步子，在房里到处想要寻着自己原本的衣服，来回折腾找了个遍都无果……郑繁星泄了气，坐在床沿不知所措。

被装饰得喜气洋洋的新房唯独少了铜镜，这也让郑繁星无从探寻自己现下的模样。头发散落在腰间，鬓角一侧简单地点缀着一支金色的步摇，垂着的红色珠子还在摇晃着，他也浑然不知，只是一脸茫然的盯着门口看……

室内笼罩着淡淡的香气，郑繁星脑袋枕在双臂上，意识变得模糊起来，不知不觉的又昏睡了过去。

＊

迷迷糊糊中又回想起过往的画面。

那个熟悉的身影，日复一日渐生的情愫。

春日的朝阳一同看过，夏夜的山花一起赏过，秋日的细雨也一同淋过，冬日的暖阳一起依偎过。过往的种种画面一点点拼凑出那人的剪影……心间堆彻着的满心欢喜却被这突如其来的喜事扰乱。

自己只眼巴巴的望着十里红妆，锣鼓喧天，那人远去的身影，在入夜里只能对着圆月，怀抱自己一人的背影神伤。

若是喜欢，又怎能娶作她人呢？

这世间何物不好，偏要沾染这一个情字。红尘万里，烟火尘埃，偏偏只跌入那一人的泥沼，把一颗心生生遗落。

他不懂，半生的执念全化在眉间紧锁着。迷迷糊糊间，他眼角也泛起了湿意。

＊

门突然被打开，走进一个高大挺拔的身影。

骤然响起来的声音，让浅眠的郑繁星回了回神，手臂撑在床上想要站起来看个究竟，奈何脚下无力，一个不慎就从床上跌落下来，赤着的脚腕被摩擦的起了红。

狼狈的摔倒在地，凌乱的头发半遮住郑繁星的脸，外衣滑落了一个肩膀，一片狼藉。

郑繁星皱了皱眉，吃痛的想要起身，背后被落入一个温暖的怀抱。郑繁星透过发丝瞥到了那人手腕上缠着的黑色束袖，再往上是灼目耀人的红色衣袖，想要循着再往上把来人看个更真切些，眼前就又被遮去了光线。

郑繁星立马下意识要去扯蒙眼的红绸，手腕就被人攥住动不了，不禁开了口，"你……放开我……"边说边摇了摇头想要摆脱这异样的触感。

来人勾起嘴角，抓着郑繁星挣扎的两只手，就近把他压在门上，随后温热的呼吸喷薄在他的脖间。

"你……你是谁……你……干什么……"

郑繁星心慌意乱，继续开口说道，"你……你你……我……有本事就露出真面目……我们一对一……"

对方一笑，还是不回答。

眼前是夺目的红，陌生的触感让郑繁星心跳加速，呼吸困难，堕入无边际的黑暗，"呜呜……你到底要做什么……我没钱也没有……我只是府里的下人，什么都没有……抓了我也没用……"

"而且……我……我是男孩子……也满足不了……"

……

那人渐渐松了力气，郑繁星以为自己说的话起了效，暗自窃喜，正准备转身逃离的时候，腰被人揽住从后往前把他紧紧圈在怀里。

郑繁星直觉得自己无处可逃，鼻子一酸，红了眼眶，"放开我……不要碰我……不要……不要碰我……"

"不放……"背后的人终于开了口，因着被室内燃着的香熏得神志不清，郑繁星听不出是何人。

那人说完便撩开郑繁星脖间的发丝，一口亲了上去，引得他一阵颤抖，呜咽不已。

身抱着温香软玉，亲了一下就再也停不下来，脖颈从上而下都被沦陷，郑繁星又羞又恼，带着哭腔不住地说着，"混蛋……混蛋……不要碰我……呜呜……"

越是哭越是反抗，对方内心深处的欲望就被勾得越深，索性把人扛起来压在了一旁的桌上，扣住他的皓腕，居高临下看着身下的人。

衣襟凌乱，露出一大片白皙的胸口，郑繁星乱蹭着两条腿，妄想把人赶走……挣扎间却不想把裙摆里头的裤子蹭得往下掉了几分，原本腰身就宽松，这下便更加顺理成章得滑落下来，挂在小腿处。

郑繁星哭得厉害，停下了脚上的动作，一脸视死如归。蒙眼的红布被泪水浸透变成暗红色，一个湿热的吻落在他眼角，好似安慰般的舔舐着。

郑繁星心里一怔，不安起来。

"你怎么连我也认不出来……？"

耳畔传来熟悉的声音，郑繁星大口喘着气，平复一下呼吸道，"你……你是……？"

说着，对方用唇齿挑开了他蒙眼的布，一张熟悉的脸孔跳入眼帘。

眼前的红色被取而代之，那满目的柔情落满心间，郑繁星一愣，开口的声音变得模糊，"……公子？"

于斌笑着松开手，一脸温柔的看着身下的小人，泪眼斑驳，身着靓丽的红色嫁衣，简直美得动人心魄，惹人怜爱。

"怎么是你……？"郑繁星还是不解，觉得刚才发生的一切几乎是一场梦，怎么也不愿意相信眼前的人会对自己做出那样粗暴的事。"你为什么要……要……？"

郑繁星边说边打量着于斌，他也身穿着红色的喜服，不偏不倚，正巧和自己身上的衣服是一对。

"你平日里可不会这般喊我……"

郑繁星低下手，思索了半天，才低低喊了句，"哥哥……"

于斌满意得笑了起来。

"你……你这是？我……"脑内一团浆糊，心里被搅得一团乱麻，怎么也理不顺，郑繁星只得憋着嘴傻愣愣得看着于斌。

落在他眼里，只有无限风情，藏在眼角眉梢。

片刻的对峙后，郑繁星像是突然想起什么，慌乱解释起来，"哥哥……我……不是你像的这样……你……你不要误会……"

"误会什么？你倒是说说？"于斌双手撑在他身侧，饶有兴趣得看着他。

"我……我也不知道怎么会，怎么就……一醒来就被人穿了这衣服……我不是故意的……你相信我……我……"

郑繁星未干的泪眼又开始迷蒙起来，"我也不想的，可是我怎么也找不到自己的衣服……"

"那怎么办呢？你要脱下来还我吗？"

"……好"

于斌没想到郑繁星竟然会真的应下来，甚至还开始动手解腰带。

郑繁星颤颤巍巍得想要动作，却冷不丁撞上面前于斌虎视眈眈盯着自己的眼神，一瞬间失了神。

"怎么不脱了？"于斌说着，倾身靠近郑繁星，逼得他整个身体又往后倒了几分。

郑繁星低着头，羞怯的模样让于斌心头一热。

"我……我出去脱……你不要……不要看着我……"郑繁星把手抵在对方身上，推开他。

"那不行……"

"可是……可……"郑繁星揪着小脸不知所措。

"……你莫不是喜欢我，才穿着嫁衣跑到我的房里等我吧？"于斌唇边漾开无边的笑意，上下打量着郑繁星挑逗着他。

"不不不是的……真的不是……是……"

"怎么，难道你……不愿嫁我吗？"于斌瞳色微黯，脸上变了神色。

"不是……我……我……"支支吾吾半天说不出话，郑繁星快要急哭了，摇着头想要辩解却无从开口。

郑繁星挣扎间想要起身，却被于斌封住嘴唇，重新吻倒在桌上。

"唔……"还未整理好心慌意乱的心神，又被这突如其来的触感乱了阵脚，郑繁星瞪大了眼睛看着近在咫尺的于斌呆住了。

等他反应过来，身上一凉，见着身前的人早已离去，站在一旁。郑繁星没来得及去管脸上的红晕蔓延和凌乱着的衣衫，脚尖一着地就想着赶紧逃出去才好，可事与愿违，腿下还是无力，还偏偏又一头栽进于斌的怀里。引得他一阵痴痴的笑，"还说不是，不喜欢我又为何要投还送抱呢？"

郑繁星心里一恼，攥着对方衣袖的手松开想要推开他，却奈何腰身又被他箍得牢牢的。

盈盈一握的细腰手感极好，于斌咽了咽口水，凑近抵着郑繁星的额前逼着他看着自己。

"看着我，说，你是不是喜欢我啊？"

富有磁性的声线像是蛊惑，灼热的呼吸萦绕身侧，丝丝缕缕缠住郑繁星纷乱的心跳声，"我不……"

"我不信。"

"你……怎……"郑繁星气不打一处来，抬头对上于斌炙热的目光。

"我偏不信，看着我的眼睛，再说一遍，说你不喜欢我啊？"

身在对方怀里被逼的退无可退，郑繁星心跳漏了一拍，移开目光不敢直视他。

"我不……喜欢你，可听清楚了？"

于斌低头瞥见郑繁星咬着下唇，像是下定决心般的决绝，心里一阵失落，狠下心又抬起他的下巴，霸道地欺上他的软唇。

唇齿相依，对方软糯的味道铺满了他整个世界，于斌含着郑繁星的唇瓣不住的舔吻，一时间怎么也不愿停下，不愿舍去这旖旎的芬芳。

郑繁星攥着拳手，用力敲打于斌的肩膀，用尽全力发泄着自己无处可说的委屈和难耐。

一进一退，两人一路从门口亲到了床边，唇间的温柔一点点传递到四肢，郑繁星攥着拳头的手也渐渐失了力气，滑落下来。

等于斌放开他的时候，郑繁星扶着对方的肩喘着粗气，脸颊上的红云较之前更甚，与身上的艳红嫁衣相得益彰。

"你知道下场了吗？若是你再说你不喜欢我……"

郑繁星又退了两步，直到身后抵上床沿停了下来，"我……"

认识这么多时日以来，郑繁星从未见过于斌这般模样对自己，往日那个温柔体贴的人已然全无，身前的人是粗暴又蛮横且不讲理……

于斌牵起郑繁星的手腕，忽然温柔起来，"都到这个地步了，你还要自欺欺人吗？"

郑繁星抿了抿嘴唇，适才还残留着余温，缓缓开口，"我喜欢你又如何……你都娶了旁人，我算什么……"

一听对方道出了他的心声，于斌心间的欢喜溢于言表，"谁说的？"

郑繁星低头不语，攥着手。

"现在是谁身穿嫁衣，在我的房里，站在我身前？那个人难道不是你吗？"

"我……不是我……我说了我是……"郑繁星拼命解释道，"我是……我是……"一抬眸迎着于斌眼中流动的柔情，顿时软下了心。

"分明是你，你为何还要逃避？"

郑繁星眼神四散，无处可依，"我……我是喜欢你……可你喜欢的是别人，我不想这样……看到你娶别人我却无能为力，我讨厌这样的自己，我不愿做死缠烂打之人，我……我只盼着快些断了这念头，不想再见你……"

于斌看着郑繁星簌簌的眼泪顺着脸颊滑落，在他心尖上凝结成诗，化为无穷尽的酸楚。

"你倒真是舍得啊？"

"怎么不舍？"

彼此的目光相缠，仿佛要看尽半生的起落，纵有不甘却依旧执拗不肯放手。

"可是我不愿，我想娶的人分明是你啊。"尾音刚落，于斌欺身上前，郑繁星下意识往后退，一退便整个人坐到了床上。于斌不顾他慌乱的模样，继续往前，直到把人逼得跌倒在床上。

藏着千言万语的眼眸像是火苗在于斌心间闪烁，忽明忽暗，勾勒着烛光下两人暧昧的轮廓。

"可你……"

"你到现在还是不懂我的心吗？非得我掏出来你看看才信吗？"

"你若当真舍得我，方才我亲你的时候你为何没有推开我？"

"你分明是喜欢我喜欢的很，舍不得我，是不是？"

郑繁星摇晃着目光，手下抓着嫣红的床单，泪眼婆娑，看不清面前人的表情，直觉对方靠得越来越近，带着颤抖的声音说道，"你……你做什么？"

"你说呢？自然是做洞房花烛夜该做的事啊～"

郑繁星看向于斌眼里跳动着的火红色的欲望，慌乱不已，"不……不行……不可以……"

于斌不去理睬身下的人，手伸到一旁的案几上，拿过上面的酒杯一饮而尽。转而径直贴上了郑繁星湿软的唇瓣，把嘴里的酒一点点渡给他。入口的酒香甜又淳厚，弥漫整个口腔，一瞬间好似让郑繁星醉了好几分。

"现下，你我都喝了合卺酒，还不够吗？"

于斌望向对方的星目，细细碎碎好似撒满了漫天星辰，风花雪月都不及他分毫。

"那你说，要我怎样，才能换回你的心？"

"我……不知道……"

于斌伸手抚上郑繁星泛着水光的嘴唇，摩挲着嘴角被咬破的血红，一点点抹在他苍白的唇瓣上。嫣红的唇色映着鲜红的嫁衣，美得不可方物，于斌在心里喟叹着，对方可真是人间尤物。

"宝贝……你好美……"

郑繁星起伏的胸膛带走了彼此的呼吸，轻颤的睫毛仿若蝶舞，潮红的脸颊像是熟透的蜜桃，浑身上下极尽曼妙之姿。

于斌侧过头在他耳畔，用了只两人能听到的声音说着，"宝贝，你嫁给我好不好？"

对方像是恳求，像是哭诉，让郑繁星直直坠入这甜蜜的牢笼，怎么也逃不开。

愣了片刻，于斌看着对方轻轻点了点头算作回应。

心间的狂喜全然化为此刻最浓郁的欲望直冲向下身而去，于斌哑着声音在郑繁星继续低低说着，"宝贝，我想要你……"

"我想要你……你给我好不好……？"

说出口的字眼带着无尽的温柔，像是细雨滋润进郑繁星干涸的心间，酥酥麻麻直捣他柔软的内心深处。

怎么也无法开口拒绝。

无法拒绝对方捧着的心，那颗满是他的心。

"好……"

得了允许，于斌没有多想便覆了上去吻住了身下娇艳的人。

窗外夜幕低垂，星月为媒。

室内红绸落地，一片旖旎。

床前的红色纱幔落地，遮住了床上交缠的两人，风吹起珠帘，细碎的声响被彼此间亲吻的声音盖过。

"不……不要……"

于斌把郑繁星想要说的话堵在口中，专心跟身下的人接吻，一点点品尝着对方独有的香甜，边吻边伸手向下，轻轻一扯，对方腰间缠着的红绸便一一松开。于斌顺势褪下郑繁星摇摇欲坠的外衣，一件件红衣应声落地，像是浪潮翻涌继而又归于平静。

腿间传来异样的触感，是对方细长的手指顺着脚腕一寸寸往上抚摸，郑繁星颤抖着发出低吟，"不……"

唇齿间还在共舞，即使是唇瓣被吮吸的生疼，对方还是不肯放过自己，一遍遍来回舔舐着，撬开贝齿，缠着他温热的舌头，攥夺他口里所有的呼吸……

一边吻着，手下也不停动作，裙摆下未着寸缕，薄而透的布料勾勒着身下人纤细的身姿，于斌隔着裙摆自下而上爱抚着，直至腰间。

"宝贝，你说你裤子都不穿，是不是存心勾引我？"

"不是……我没有……"身下的小人儿即便是蹙着眉的委屈样，也是可人。

郑繁星只觉得自己越来越热，心间一把火烧得更旺，全身上下好似无数只蚂蚁在啃咬，又痒又难忍，无处可释放只得磨蹭着双腿。

"好热……热……我要……我要脱……"不曾犹豫便脱口而出，郑繁星迷蒙着双眼，置身一片混沌。

案间的香还在不间断地燃烧，弥漫在空中催的人越发难受。

郑繁星的双手在胸前乱扯，露出半边光裸的肩膀，于斌压低身子贴上自己赤裸的胸膛，郑繁星便难得乖乖伸开手圈住身上的人，因着嫁衣宽袖的设计，一抬手两截白藕似的双臂便展露在眼前。

于斌贴着他骤然攀高的体温，一个个吻落在郑繁星身前，沿着唇角下巴一路往下，在脖颈间，锁骨处落下一朵朵粉嫩的印记。而后埋头隔着红色的里衣，舔舐着身下人胸前的凸起，艳红色的衣料被唾液打湿，身下的乳尖愈加变得清晰，印出好看的轮廓，于斌心满意足得用唇齿舔弄着，一左一右一个都没有放过。

"不要……不要……痒……哥哥……不要……"

郑繁星手臂无声滑落，脸颊上沁上细密的汗珠，整个人蒸腾着热气，泛着异常的粉色，从脖间一直到脚下。

"真的不要？"

心间难耐的燥热却急不可耐的想要更多，郑繁星喘着粗气，不住地发出断断续续的呻吟。

"嗯……额嗯……"

带着羞怯的面容，郑繁星摇了摇头，强忍住浑身的不适感，"我……难受……"

"乖，很快就不难受了……"于斌在他身侧轻哄着，俯身又温柔的覆上亲吻，一手扯开他红色的里衣，上半身便整个暴露在对方身前，只剩残留的衣袖松松垮垮的挂在臂间，愈加勾人心魄。

于斌把人压在床上，从上到下亲吻他颤抖泛着绯红的身躯，一路沿着平坦的小腹往下，撩开裙摆，把一大片红色拂在身侧，随后顺着大腿根往上含住了对方秀气的挺立，舌尖没有停歇，沿着柱身来回舔弄着，吞吐间只听见身下人一阵拔高的尖叫声……

"嗯啊……不要……不要……"

郑繁星攥着拳手，拼命扭动着身子想要摆脱这突如其来的羞耻感，"不要……脏……哥哥不要……"

酸楚的泪一颗颗砸下来，好似砸在于斌的心上，于斌停下动作，坏意地舔了舔嘴角，"不脏……宝贝的一切都是甜的……"

被于斌怔住，郑繁星眨了眨眼睛，作势要坐起身推开对方，奈何下一秒自己的欲望被又温热的口腔包裹，浑身直直苏成一滩水，复又躺倒在床上。

未经人事的郑繁星丝毫经不起对方这一番翻天覆地的挑弄，觉得自己一会儿像在云端，一会儿又像是离了水的鱼，被自己此间汹涌的欲望搅得理智全无，只得喘着粗气认命的闭上眼徜徉其中。

高潮来得突然又凶猛，郑繁星几乎要窒息，像是搁浅的鱼儿，瘫软着动弹不得，身上的汗水早已把仅剩的衣衫浸透，腰间的青丝也紧紧贴着他赤裸的肌肤。原以为被情欲折磨的时刻能有短暂的停歇，却奈何自己的身体根本由不得自己控制……

于斌把自己额前的湿掉的发丝往后捋，手下一用力就把浑身无力的郑繁星拉拽到自己身上，上下换了位置，郑繁星身后如瀑布般的青丝垂到身前，轻轻扫荡过于斌赤裸着的胸膛，挠得他心间更加痒痒。

高潮后的余韵还显在脸上身上，郑繁星一脸茫然，对上于斌满目春情，先前的画面又浮现在脑海中，羞得他恨不得把自己埋起来才好。

"宝贝，你好甜……"说完又拽着郑繁星的手臂把人拉低，轻咬着他嫣红的耳垂，说着。

"我……"对方说出口的话语把他撩拨得愈加无地自容，紧紧相贴的两具身体让此间的温度不断攀高，郑繁星忍不住想要把身上残留的衣衫除去却被于斌按住手圈在他身后。

郑繁星一脸不解对上于斌含情脉脉的眼神。

"你知道我为什么不让你脱光吗？"

郑繁星顺从地摇头。

"因为……我要你分秒都记着，你是我的新娘，只能与我行鱼水之欢。"

"我要你把这分秒都刻进心里，记得我的样子，记得你我交欢的情形……"

"记得这一夜春宵，记得你我的洞房花烛夜。"

可值千金呢。

郑繁星一下子被噎住，哽咽着，于斌便一下吻住他眼间欲奔涌而出的清泪。

"哥哥……你说得可都是真的？"

"天地为鉴，星月为媒，你我都成婚了……你该喊我什么？"

"……"

郑繁星想了想，害羞的紧，迟迟不肯开口。于斌便继续逗他，亲吻他粉嫩的脸颊，小巧的鼻尖，啃咬他裸露的脖颈，手也不闲着，莫名从枕下掏出个物什，手指沾了些膏体，便直直往下探去，穿过红色的轻纱，没入那个梦寐以求的角落。

"啊……"

于斌勾着嘴角痴痴望着郑繁星动情的双眸，望着他眼尾染上的深红，望着他咬住薄唇的难耐，望着他一路从纯真变得娇羞的魅态。

心间汹涌的情潮被催生，开出最艳丽的花朵，上下耸动着身体承受着对方给与的无上欢愉。

"你该唤我什么？说出来，我便给你……"

于斌指尖抵在郑繁星湿热松软的穴口，等着回应。

半晌，对方埋在自己脖间，软腻甘甜的声音终落在耳畔，"……相……相公……"

于斌心间的漫心欢喜全然化作下半身浓郁的欲望，彼此交缠，手指一根接一根插入那个销魂的地方，把身上的人搅动的天翻地覆般快活。湿软的膏体缓缓融化在身后，和体内的爱液融为一体，不知不觉顺着股间流淌下来。下身红色的纱裙遮住了一地的淫靡，腥甜的味道铺天盖地。

"要我进来吗？……"即使下身欲望涨得生疼，于斌还是顾着身上人的感受，细致得做着扩张，温柔地问着他。

"……要……"

"我听不见……"

"要……要相公进来…………"

彼此摩擦间，郑繁星鬓角的那支金色的步摇掉落下来，砸在床上而后落在地方，清脆的声响和着最后的理智一同抛诸脑后。

两人在铺满红色喜被的床上肆意翻滚着，郑繁星情不自禁得伸出双腿勾住身上的人，裙摆一点点滑落，露出两人交缠的身躯，彼此在欲望的深渊里一起沉沦，在浓烈的爱意里共赴巫山。

"我要你记得，你全身上下都是我的……"

"你是我唯一想要的人，你可知道？"

"我知道……我也是……"

……

为你梦断，为你神伤，为你执着，一颗心只为你囚。

于斌不记得郑繁星的身影是何时从自己眼里钻入自己心里，或许是初见时对方身穿月白色衣衫对自己的回眸一笑，又许是日积月累刻入心间的名字让他再也无法忘怀，惊艳了岁月争过星芒，一笔一划写成爱的模样。

与你经历离合悲欢，并肩行过山与水

我和你本就是天生一对。②

【应该是完了吧。】

SPARKLINGFISH ©️

注：

①云鬓花颜金步摇 / 芙蓉帐暖度春宵

——白居易《长恨歌》

②来源 银临&Aki阿杰-《牵丝戏》

————————

题外话：请忽略可能出现的bug，别问那个本来的新娘消失去哪了……连姓名都不能拥有，就当是我绑走了罢。

关于到底是谁把zfx换了衣服锁在房里，是谁燃了迷情的香，那人走进来的时候迷题早就解开了，应该不难看出来～


End file.
